Yasuke
Yasuke (弥助,Yasuke) is a freelancer known for his meddling in the affairs of the Mage’s Association and involvement in the Holy Grail War, serving as the of Archer. His focus and determination has earned him numerous accolades from those who are paid to hunt his head. He has overwhelmed Enforces of the Mage’s Association and Executioners from the Church without hesitation, continuing to live a false life of normalcy while expanding his forbidden research. Yasuke is one of few Magi given the designation Faker (複製者, Fukuseisha) by the Mage’s Association, a title that has reached international recognition level. Rather than fight it, Yasuke has accepted the title and even uses it against enemies. Appearance Yasuke is often considered a person whose easily forgotten when in a crowd of people. He is not someone who utilizes their looks to advance, often amplifying his status as a below the radar freelance magus. He is known for fading in and out of existence when being followed, utilizing different tricks to blend into the crowd. He walks with a nonchalant air, often keeping his hands in his pocket and eyes lowered. Although he rarely wears his hood, Yasuke will avoid making eye contact with people - allowing him to slip he gaze of others. As an American, Yasuke naturally stands above the average height of those around him yet he keeps his body in a toned state. His physique is slim enough to match his speedy fighting style but strong enough to support his physical combat as well. One of Yasuke's greatest features is his ebony skin, a symbol many use to identify the Faker. Upon the darkness that matches his skin, it is a sign that he is a power from a foreign nation. One which has crossed the massive sea to achieve a dream he once held as a child. His chocolate skin, smooth and silky compliments his silver eyes and white hair. Yasuke wears a dark hooded sweater over a dress shirt and dark cargo pants. Within his sleeves are numerous bags containing bone dust. He also keeps a fanny pack around his waist in order to carry more dust. Yasuke is a man of little expression with people often state he looks extremely nonchalant or completely unfazed. He carries on him, in his pocket, a silver hilt for a sabre. Personality He does not walk with the air of an amazing magus or undeniable truth. While confident in his abilities, he understands that there are people who greatly surpass his own might. And such, stands with a tranquil yet gentle power. He retains his infamous inconspicuous nature, maneuvering through the city with an air of mystery. He is a master at diverting attention from himself with a high skill in disappearing into crowds and losing pursuers. Outside his professional work as a freelancer, Yasuke is quite interesting to hang around with. He is charming, funny and willing to please those around him. People are often shocked to find out who he is and often overlook the revelation. Yasuke is considered to be one of the world's greatest fat ass. He enjoys to eat and drink juice to the point some would consider it an addiction. If not for his extreme metabolism, Yasuke would surely weigh tons by the age of 20. He prefers food over everything, including sex, games, and drugs. He will travel hundreds of miles for food and even halt a mission if it means getting something to eat. Yasuke states that he is always hungry and that food and drink are two of man's most important gifts. There are few things that Yasuke would never try, but overall, he is considered a notorious glutton. There have been cases of Yasuke being paid in food or an expensive dinner as opposed to money. Perhaps the greatest connection shared between Yasuke and his rival was a love for battle. He is known for dragging out battles to fulfill his inner satisfaction - even allowing the situation to worsen in order to enhance enjoyment. He has entered challenges that seemed impossible and stood against beings way beyond his current power. He welcomes each situation as a chance to grow; symbolizing the ancient myth that bones regrow stronger after destruction. However, Yasuke is quite responsible when it comes to his professional life. He remains in control of the situation and keeps from losing his composure as well as refraining from allowing his love of war to interfere with work. Yasuke has even jumped into battles that don't involve him simply for the potential of growth. Accompanying his love of battle is an innate fear of death. Yasuke desires immortality above all else. He despises senseless murder and cherishes the life of those who live it to the fullest an outlook quite opposite of the average necromancer. Perhaps, it is being surrounded by death constantly that allows him to fight for it. However, Yasuke is not afraid to kill beings that stand in his path of happiness. Beneath his chaotic neutral stubbornness is a deep love and loyalty. Those who he call his friends are among a list of people he would protect, even if it meant going against the laws of man. He has betrayed Magi for freelancers and killed freelancers who threatened his friends in the Mage’s Association. Yasuke’s loyalty was shown when he stood before Archer, defending him against --, and refusing to defeat Saber, despite knowing the effect of the attack. Above all who he came to know, Yasuke possesses a deep love for his childhood lover and future wife. He has been shown to abandon his own morals in order to protect her and their family. Although he prefers to work in a solitary condition, Yasuke welcomes both companionship and cooperation from people he trust. Yasuke believes that the relationships forged are more powerful than the natural quirks given by nature. Humans could accomplish anything should they band together. Unfortunately, the selfishness of corporations have damaged the bonds formed between mankind. Unfortunately, no one is more stubborn and quick to anger than Yasuke. Whenever challenged or annoyed, he is willing to chase down his enemies until they retract their words. In some ways, Rani often note that Yasuke is the king of temper tantrums when he is aggravated. Not so much that he would lose his composure, but enough to cause annoyance to his allies. But from his stubbornness came a love of battle that would result in Yasuke never backing down. He never gives up and will continue onwards until he achieves his dream and goals. An Origin is the foundation of one’s soul, the meaning for their existence that extends from the Root itself. It takes the appearance of compulsion or bestial instincts beyond conscious thought. It is the formation of one’s subconscious mind and the reasoning for their existence. While people are able to fight their destiny, those who can fight alongside it are often able to achieve more. By doing so, Yasuke has managed to become quite the Mage despite his lack of proper training. Should he had resisted, his advancements would have taken even more time. After awakening to his Origin, Yasuke’s abilities were amplified tremendously. However, his origin plays an important part in his development as a human and as a magus. His origin dictates that he becomes the foundation of the situation, a strong force that never steps down from a challenge. As Bone is the structure of humanity, he is one who will support his loved one’s without failure. And when broken, Yasuke only returns stronger than he was before. The secondary meaning of his origin stems from the long lasting nature of bone. Yasuke desires a form of immortality. He wishes to surpass the passage of time and remain eternal, crossing into the future as if a simple step. History The future Magus was born to a mediocre family of magus that possessed a history of magi dabbling in the basics of magecraft. His parents originally planned for him to live an ordinary life filled with school and normal teenage drama. They hoped he would become successful in some well earning field and reach financial freedom. But his magic circuits were genuine, and his unique origin and affinity directed his life. Destiny placed certain temptations for his subconscious mind to fall victim to. Perhaps his greatest sign was when he broke his foot and was able to walk home afterwards. Not only did the wound resemble double the initial damage, the young Necromancer's fracture healed miraculously. Yasuke was a child with an immense imagination. He would write vivid tales and create vast mental worlds. His immense imagination came to life after he stumbled upon a book of magecraft. It was then that he started to practice the basics of Projection. His potent magical energy conjured objects of impressive quality, yet they could were nearly instantaneous and hollow. Useless creations from a less than average magus. But overtime his craft became more pronounce and the young magus in training started to research into magecraft as a whole - eventually stumbling upon the Mage's Association history. His desire for power and control over destiny drove him to attempt to join but the 16 year old Magi was met with laughter from the Community Board. He was labelled a Faker with less potential than a toddler in the lowest Magus Bloodline. It burned. The embarrassment and failure lit his soul aflame. He promised to surpass the beuqacratic snobbish professors who valued history over ambition. What would have happened to them if their ancestors were discouraged before starting their own thaumaturgy? Unfortunately, the rejected Magus could not return home since he told his parents he was accepted to a prestigious boarding school. With nothing left to do, he promised to continue his dream by mastering his craft through self teaching. He would become an entrepreneur of magecraft similar to the founding ancestors of the various schools. Meanwhile, his soul was noticed by a peculiar professor with sinister intentions. While the young magus laid asleep, he was attacked by creatures of the night - familiars. Unafraid, he skillfully used his magecraft to fool his attacked and even managed to take a few down. But the power of true magecraft overwhelmed the Faker almost immediately. He revealed himself, the professor of Origins, who desired something beyond the snobbish, royalty of magecraft. His ultimate goal was to reach Akasha through the study of Origin, monitoring how it guided the life of upcoming magus’s. He could also steal their origin, their purpose of existence and inflict it upon himself. Like an ancient monk, the professor had the strange ability to awaken Origins. The young Magus shocked the professor during his demonstration, for he had already awakened his own Origin; a rare spectacle in the world of magecraft. The professor offered the young Magus a chance to catch up to those more than twice his age. A place where he could train for decades in a matter of years. His master revealed that he’d created bounded field meant to fully realize a Magus’s potential. He compared it to the workings of an incubator, a device meant to grow hatchlings at an accelerated rate. The bounded field used different sigils that formed a metaphorical staple on the World, forming an pocket space in which the flow of time has been separated from the passage of time outside. the bounded field was expanded over an abandoned arena and required almost a decade of configuration. Within the bounded layer was a different concept of time. A decade within was equal to a year in the World. It was the sole spell in his family's magic crest, one that took ten generations to complete. He hid its usage under his research into Origin in order to avoid a Sealing Designation. By building it on an old Ley line, the Professor was able to syphon the large energy requirement onto the natural abundance of Magical Energy gathered at the coordinates. The young magus was introduced into a fellow trainee, one who had been accepted into the Mage’s Association. The two were acquitted and taught that for the next ten years, they would become brothers meant to enhance the others Magecraft. As a sign of rebirth, the young Magus threw away his name and became Yasuke. Unfortunately, the strain it would place on their body and the threat of the World’s automatic detection systems made it impossible for Yasuke to exit freely. Once they entered, the two training Magus would have to remain until fully hatched, hence the analogy of being two eggs placed in the incubator. Overtime, Yasuke and his rival developed a relationship that revolved around surpassing the other. Their two different paths that remained parallel to one another became apparent. Yasuke spent his extremely long days training without rest, absorbing as much information as possible. His primary focus was on the first spells he learned by himself, Projection and Reinforcement. Under proper guidance, Yasuke was able to master the two spells and even surpass normal Magus his age. While impressive, the usage of Projection was still consider useless. Mastering the art of creating inferior objects rarely impressed others. But Yasuke remained true to his core and constructed unique usages of the two spells. However, it was during a small break that he found a room dedicated to Necromancy in his master’s study. He stole it and would spend his nights practicing the forbidden arts under the cover of darkness. Initially, Necromancy was a hard Thaumaturgy to break into due to the lack of resources. But he eventually asked the professor if he could help Yasuke form his own Thaumaturgy, one focused upon an aspect never before explored, Bone Magecraft. It was a Thaumaturgy created after Yasuke accidentally broke his finger. By flowing Magical Energy through the fracture, he was able to heal the wound. The Professor realized that one who awakened his Origin subconsciously would of course follow its meaning. He became intrigued with the potential outcome and dedicated himself to nurturing Yasuke’s study. So he supplied Yasuke with as much bones as he needed, silently watching his experiments grow. One student trained vigorously like a demonic warrior who mastered two different aspects as different as light and day. While the other chose to focus on forming his own Thaumaturgy, a dream that would surely result in the establishment of a skillful bloodline if left unattended. Yasuke studied the works of previous Necromancers and applied his own calculations and formulas. Over the course of several years, a decade passed within the --. During sparring matches, It was revealed that both students had achieved great feats for second rate magus. Both Magus took simple concepts and propelled their limitations. It was the equivalent of continuously practicing the same kick over a thousand times. But over the duration of their harsh training, their master began to reveal his psychotic nature. It started after finding an extensive records of his previous achievements. He was known as a Nurturer, a Mage who specialized in blossoming the skills of young Magus and then stealing them for himself. He would target the Magus equivalent of Orphans, that is Magus without lineage or peculiar skill, and feed into their so called dreams and desires. This way, they would simply go missing without arousing too much attention from he world of Magus. He then stole a majority of their magic circuits, abilities or crest, and used their shallow husk as more energy to sustain the bounded field. His ultimate goal being reaching the Root through twisted experiments. Yasuke revealed that their Master was actually a Necromancer, hence his endless books upon the subject. Yasuke realized that it was time to usurp the master after learning everything he could about Necromancy. With enough knowledge to continue his own magecraft, he spoke with his rival about potentially breaking free and killing the Master. If they failed, he would continue his heinous crime and eventually hunt them down individually. Yasuke also feared that his presence in the Mage’s Association might lead to being designated threats. So together the two concocted a plan to eliminate their master. The battle was rather long considering the mastery of their professor. However, careful cooperation overwhelmed him their master in a vein similar to when they first met him. It was during his last minutes of his life that Yasuke revealed the extent to which he started his Bone Magecraft - he used Yanfajir to shred the Master to thousands of ribbons. With the destruction of his Boundary Field, the Mage’s Association was able to find his hideout and retrieve his Magic Crest and body. A decade had past in that realm, resulting in Yasuke appearing almost in his thirties and his rival a bit older. But the outside world did not recognize the abnormality that was the two. The Bounded Field separated the inner world from the outer realm in order to control the flow of time. To the World, only a few years had past yet these two had managed to age at an accelerated rate without a source of Magical Energy. It was a miracle that appeared to be True Magic, but without the supporting thaumaturgical theory, the World could only do one thing - correct the mistake. Therefore, the ages of Yasuke and his rival were corrected by the World reversing the flow of time. However, their consciousness and memory remained intact. Yasuke and his rival started their own freelance company bent on perfecting their own arts while suppressing abnormalities. They crossed blades with numerous organizations, mainly the Mage’s Association, and managed to overcome their mighty adversaries. Unfortunately, their meddling caused the superiors to label them potential threats - but not of a level that they would require immediate dispatching. During one of their escapades, they encountered a beautiful young priest named Rani. She was an unorthodox magus that used magecraft similar to the Church. Her usage was potent enough to cause trouble for Atlas while they searched for an ancient beed in North America. Although their initial meeting was rocky, the three joined forces to avoid capture and execution. She was officially invited to join. The three Freelancers were strong companions with a single dream. However the strongest relationship was formed between Yasuke and Rani. They held each other at such a standard, one would immediately sacrifice themselves for their sake. Yasuke found Rani’s tale quite similar to his, a story of loneliness, determination and perseverance. Despite her undeniable charm, Rani never found someone with whom she could connect with on a spiritual level - something that Yasuke understood all too well. Eventually their relationship warranted marriage with Yasuke’s rival serving as his best man. Unfortunately, the blossoming of one relationship lead to the destruction of another. Yasuke’s rival mysteriously disappeared during a mission where they were tasked with infiltrating a Mage’s Association experimentation lab. Yasuke and Rani were left in utter confusion - no way someone of his caliber could have been so easily captured. But they didn’t have enough time to actually investigate the matter. Instead they retreated back to their base. From then on, the two operated as a close duo and an even closer couple. Eventually they moved to Japan to hide for a bit and grow in power. The forest of Japan, especially Aokigahara, serve as an excellent source of workshops to continue his study into Necromancy and Bone Magecraft. Powers and Abilities Yasuke is often considered a Magus of extraordinary talents when considering those who don’t follow the path of traditional Magi. He is not the product of a lucky lineage or upbringing, but the result of continuous effort to reach his dream. After every failure, the young Magus will rise above and show his immense determination. One that cannot be crushed by snobbish royalty and harsh treatment. He is one whose seemingly mediocre upbringing is overwhelmed by an extremely powerful desire to reach his goal. His willpower is only seconded by his wife and companion, Rani. Professors and Magus of great statures have stated that he is surely going to become a Magi capable of teaching at the Mage’s Association should they remove their stingy attitudes. His former master stated that should he have joined the Association, his Thaumaturgy would have reached perfection. Unfortunately, Yasuke’s mastery over Gradation Air has designated him a Faker (複製者, Fukuseisha) to the Mage’s Association, thus causing them to reject him over his closest friend and rival. Yasuke’s origin and elemental affinity is Bone (骨,Hone), a rare occurrence even in the realm of Magecraft. By following the path laid out by his Origin and elemental affinity, Yasuke was able to accelerate his magecraft. The creation of Osteogenesis occurred because of the requirements of Gradation Air being met by his origin, which set in stone the rule that he would follow both the conceptual and physical properties of Bone. With an Elemental Affinity not apart of the main five, Yasuke was often seen as a failure. He was born with an unique affinity that also dictated the purpose of his abilities. Once he mastered two basics spells, Reinforcement and Projection, he could only amplify his skills by combining it with Bone. His master compared it to creating a bowling lane with rails and using a bowling ball down a slanted lane towards a specific path. Even when Ysauke delved into necromancy, he could only perform spells that utilized bone as a source of power. In simpler terms, Yasuke was destined from birth to become an extreme specialist. There are no other magi that can match his usage of bone based spells, yet this limits his repertoire and creates widely known weaknesses. Magecraft Before delving into the world of Necromancy, Yasuke was taught the bases of magecraft through the years of his own self-reliant magecraft training. The Faker excels at the usage of Material Transmutation, an art so simple a toddler could learn it, leading to Yasuke mastering the main spells, Reinforcement, Alteration and Gradation Air. Reinforcement is a common spell that allows one to increase the effectiveness of a target’s existence with Magical Energy. After having gather adequate information and achieving a complete comprehension of himself, Yasuke is able to amplify his physical capabilities to superhuman levels. Activating Reinforcement upon himself grants Yasuke supernatural traits, such as deadly strength, blinding speed, and extreme sensory perception. He has punched through walls, tracked down targets and even outran a car. Yasuke’s control over his energy has allowed him to isolate certain enhancements to particular areas. Doing so distributes the Magical Energy at an efficient rate, making it possible for a continuous activation over an impressive duration of time. However, as everything has a limitation, Yasuke is not able to surpass the superhuman category since anything extra would transform into poison. Fortunately Yasuke’s mastery of Reinforcement stemmed from a desire to perfect the meaning of his existence. Using Reinforcement can strengthen his bone constructs and natural skeletal structure to unimaginable levels - enough that he was able to reflect a Servant’s strike. Alteration Magecraft is used to grant his targets an attribute they lacked before, a spell that he uses primarily for his bone magecraft. Yasuke mastered the usage of Gradation Air ''' at an early age, a spell that manipulates magical energy into the material composition and design of an object. Gradation Air, also known as Projection, is considered by many Magi a useless spell only good for creating temporary fixes. Magi would never create a weak sword when they could strengthen an existing weapon with Reinforcement. However, Yasuke’s fame as a child with an extremely vivid and powerful imagination enhanced the basic usage of Projection. With Gradation Air having a strong connection to one’s imagination, it was only natural that he would take well to the art and propel the spell’s efficiency and might. Perhaps one could say that Gradation Air is currently Yasuke’s greatest attribute and main Thaumaturgy. Initially, Yasuke used Projection in a manner similar to casting an illusion on the outer world. Objects created were easily destroyed or overlooked due to Projections being hollow and useless. Still, when combined with self-reinforcement, Yasuke could perform numerous tricks against enemies such as creating dolls and dummies or even a fake bus speeding down the road. The Necromancer’s projections are extremely well made and able to trick most Magi. They appear without resistance and seemingly fade away into the nothingness from which they came. Some compare it to a false Magic. Still, the overall usage of Projection was compared to a child using magic tricks to deceive an actual magus. It was when the effect of mastering Gradation Air amalgamated with his Origin and Elemental Affinity. It began when Yasuke was being chased by several hunters of the Mage’s Association. After being cornered and trapped, Yasuke knew that his projections would be unable to cause any real damage. Gradation Air receives its power from understanding and confirmation - and he lacked understanding of actual weaponry. He only possessed understanding of one thing, bones. From spending an entire childhood studying bones to delving into Necromancy, some could say his knowledge of bones was unparalleled in the world. His origin and elemental affinity guided the creation of '''Projection (Osteogenesis Version). Osteogenesis, activated through the unique aria "Flourish",is extremely different from its sister variant Trace and parent spell Projection. It focuses upon the complete knowledge and comprehension of bones, to understand the process of creation and destruction. Unlike Tracing, which creates inferior objects due to a lack of information, bones created through Osteogenesis are considered perfect based on the record stored within by DNA. His bones are considered a work of art that even surpasses the imperfections of humanity. While natural bones are made with flaws, Yasuke’s knowledge has managed to overwrite these flaws to create bones that are extremely powerful, flexible and durable. On top of their godlike composition, they are able to last for several days from his immense imagination. Yasuke is able to apply his proficiency of Reinforcement and Alterations to manipulate and strengthen his projections. Osteogenesis is able to conjure projections of bones to perform a variety of offensive, defensive and supportive actions. With his imagination being the source of its power, the possibilities are endless. He can form weapons and tools to strike his opponent or overcome obstacles. He is able to disrupt the battlefield and take control of the territory. He can form extremely complex and simple structures, ranging from mimicking entire skeletal formations to literally impaling opponents on spikes, in a matter of seconds. He has copied other structures in order to form a bone variant for his own usage.. Yasuke is able to channel this projection through surfaces by imagining them growing in a manner similar to a flower blossoming, allowing for sneak attacks from beneath the earth or from inside buildings. When using Osteogenesis from thin air, he seemingly creates constructs out of nothingness. Yasuke is able to manipulate their form and movements telekinetically - often combatting opponents from a stationary position - because they are essentially Magical Energy. Doing so has allowed him to control these constructs as if another extension of himself. He can continue growing bones and other constructs from his previously conjured objects to create a continuous network of attacks or spawn them from thin air. The speeds from which these Projections are created are often instantaneous, being able to overwhelm spells and other threats through sheer numbers and a solid defense. Yasuke wore his single Dragon Tooth on a necklace for nearly half a decade. Unknowingly, his origin and affinity stimulated a connection between Yasuke and the Dragon Tooth, allowing him to obtain an impressive comprehension of it through extensive study. His origin and affinity could be said to be a straw that allowed information to enter him at increased speeds. He discovered its structure and molecular formation, even figured out the ratio of material that comprised the dragon tooth. After numerous attempts, the bone necromancer was able to replicate the phantasmal item through Oseogenisis. Projection allows one to mimic more than just the physical description. It is the ability to record the purpose of an existence and project it outwards onto the world - effectively recreating a false variant of the spell involved with the expansion of the Dragon Tooth. False Dragon Tooth Warriors are an aesthetically perfected copy of the original warriors formed from Dragon Tooth. However, they are noted to possess the power of normal Dragon Tooth Warrior as opposed to his perfected familiars. Easily crushed by first rate magi, they wield significant power in numbers as opposed to individually. They are effectively Yasuke’s known familiars, performing numerous task such as basic servant work to even protecting his loved one’s. He can create a large amount by spreading a false dragon tooth into the ground. They sprout in a matter of minutes with his objective in mind. Necromancy Necromancy is still fairly new to Yasuke when compared to his heavy usage of Gradation Air. Osteogenesis is often seen as the preview while his actual Necromancy is the showing of the movie. In simpler words, Osteogenesis was the by product of starting to walk towards his destiny. Therefore, Yasuke has several limitations placed upon his necromantic abilities. The lack of proper guidance and reliance of self-teaching has limited his growth exponentially. Beyond his self-reliant nature, his Origin and Elemental Affinity dictate that he can only learn and excel at the usage of Bone in his magecraft. Proper Necromancers have stated that Yasuke could only become worthy of true recognition after another decade in the art, only entering the category of an Extreme Specialist. Yasuke is in possession of one true Dragon Tooth, the catalyst for summoning the legendary Dragon Tooth Warriors. Ancient mage’s and powerful caster have all made use of these warriors whose numbers could overwhelm the strongest armies. Dragon Tooth warriors are capable of standing against powerful magus. Yasuke’s source of power has amplified the otherwise average usage. Should he use a true Dragon Tooth, he can infuse it with his Thaumaturgy to overcome natural shortcomings in the design. He can manipulate the bones to increase their strength, durability, and functionality; actively mimicking the seven classes of the grail war by altering their design. He is able to infuse it with reinforcement to increase his soldiers power, allowing them to stand against stronger Mage’s. While they are cheap and easy to find for higher ranked Magus, Yasuke lacks the resources to completely replenish these items indefinitely and such has to limit its usage severely. Bone Magecraft Bone Magecraft is the beginning of a Thaumaturgy that would surely become deadly should he continue down the line. It is a Magic Crest inscribed on his back, recording the knowledge he has gathered of both spells and usages. Bone Magecraft evolves around manipulating natural occurring bone through providing Magical Energy. Magecraft, being an enhanced way of providing means achievable by humans, can only perform feats that are govern by natural behavior. And such, Yasuke can only manipulate bones in a manner that they would maneuver naturally. This mostly presides over the accelerated development or deterioration of bone based structures. However, his spells are able to perform miraculous feats by reviving dead bone and manipulating them as if they were alive once more. The temporary duration of life grants him a time to control their form and functionality. And by combining alteration and reinforcement, they are enhanced beyond their normal capabilities. Although he can mimic the feats achieved by Osteogenesis, Yasuke prefers to use his Bone Magecraft to expand upon the eternal nature of bones. Skeletons are often the only records of life when exhuming ancient tombs. They are structures that can withstand thousands of years with only minimal visual damage. That form of immortality is what drives Yasuke, and such he continues to research its spiritual meaning. Affects of Bone Magecraft are often permanent unless treated by healing magecraft. The downside of Bone magecraft is the necessity of bone, a resource that is only readily available to those willing to commit mass murder. To overcome the demand, Yasuke carries numerous pouches of bone grinded down to dust in his sleeves and cargo pant’s pockets. He also keeps a large fanny pack around his waist hidden beneath his hoodie. Although a finite source, Yasuke can create more by rapidly stimulating growth and returning it to dust. The Necromancer can, of course, utilize the natural occurring skeletal compositions surrounding him to perform deadly miracles. Each spell can be inflicted upon a large surface area. However, the distribution of magical energy is weaker - causing a larger expenditure to be required when combatting a magus’s natural defenses. By focusing small amounts of magical energy on a specific target, he is able to overcome their barrier and inflict his spell. This is seen through releasing spells through touch or a ball of energy when combatting enemies at a different distance. For a spell to have maximum power, the aria must possess an importance to the user. They are words that place the Magus into self-hyponosis which allows them to control the Magic Circuits. And such, incantations are spoken in the language that holds the most meaning to Yasuke, Arabic. Incantations are a reflection of the Magus’s inner self, an action that places the users existence onto the outside world. As one with a fragile ego yet a powerful will, Yasuke’s incantations are often short and the name of the spell; spoken with a hushed tone and a silent breath. Most of his current spells are Single Action spells that only require passing energy through his body onto the target. However, he has developed several spells that are Five Lines and One Line as well as one Ten-Count spell. He is able to use High Speed Incantation to decrease the time required to activate the spell. Safar Altakwin (سف التكوين) is a spell that stimulates bone before forcing rapid development by supplying a surge of potent Magical Energy. Yasuke is able to manipulate the formation of the bone and the timing it takes to complete - erecting instant barriers or creating a time bomb of bone spikes to impale targets. He can expand the bone to impressive lengths in order to either attack, defend or support himself and others. As with his other spells, there are no limitations for the source of bone - making it a deadly spell against corpses and living bodies. He is known for creating bombs that explode from surrounding corpses. Tadmir (تدمير) is the sister spell to deteriorate bones and return them to their dead state. He is able to transform bones into dust and make them crumble in his grasp. While it is prominently used to replenish his dust storage, he is able to use it as a weapon to deteriorate the bones of his enemies. Doing so causes severe internal damage. After studying Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, Yasuke created Alsalam Alddayim(السلام الدائم) an excruciating curse that is able to last for extremely long durations if not outright kill his target. Yasuke forces the body’s repair mechanism to go haywire and cause fibrous tissue to be ossified spontaneously, on command or when damaged. The activation of magical energy acts as a receiver that can invoke the effect. This causes joints and other creeks to freeze in place or the body to shred itself from within. Removal of the extra bone growths causes the body to continue repairing the wounded area with more bone. It is often used to torture enemies. However, Rani declared it the perfect counter against beings who gloat of immortality or supernatural regeneration. Overtime their body heals with more bone and solid joints, essentially causing them to become an ossified statue - unable to move for all eternity. The more damage they sustain, the faster and more powerful the ossified regeneration occurs. Creation and Concept Trivia *